The Not So Easy Way
by Shanna1
Summary: Rachel and Puck realise that not everything will worth out in their secret friendship the easy way.


The Glee club girls were sorting through the pile of old costumes tidying them away. They were all for once single after the demise of all their relationships over the last few months. Finn and Rachel had broken up when she had found out he was sleeping with Santana. While Rachel couldn't forgive Finn, although she still sang with him as she was a professional, she and Santana had worked it out after Santana simply shrugged and told Rachel that's what she did. The most recent break up was Quinn and Sam. He had finally asked for the details of Babygate and when Quinn had told him everything he had told that he needed some space and time.

"So you remember these?" Mercedes held up a top.

"Madonna." Quinn smiled.

"Do they stay or go?" Mercedes asked.

"I have another song they might be appropriate for." Rachel suggested. "Although we'd need to make a few adjustments. It would be a great song for Santana and Tina."

"What are you thinking?" Santana asked.

* * *

A few days later Will walked into the music room.

"Hey guys today I thought..."

"Mr Schue." Rachel raised her hand.

"Yes Rachel."

"The girls and I have been working on something we would like to share." She explained.

"Then please the floor is all yours." He stepped back.

"We need the auditorium." Santana stated.

"Give us ten minutes." Mercedes added as they all left.

"Ok." Will took charge again. "Guys have you been working on anything you'd like to share?"

"No." Artie simply answered.

Ten minutes later they all made their way down to the auditorium, the stage was dark but they could see six microphone stands all lined up. There was a click of the fingers and spot lights fell on each of the girls who were currently facing the back of the stage dressed in four inch stiletto heels, fish net stockings, black hot pants and the bustier from their Madonna number. Santana clicked her fingers again and the music began and they all started to sway their hips. As they sing they dance around the microphone stands flirtily.

_**Santana:**__ I'm on the rebound_

_I get it when I want to_

_**Mercedes: **__I'm on the way down_

_I'm getting fixed without you_

_**Brittany: **__You gave me a band aid_

_I put it on my heartbreak_

_**Santana**__: And all you got is pictures in your hand_

_**All (with Santana doing bracket parts):**__Don't you wish you could hold_

_The angel in the centrefold_

_The fantasy you couldn't control_

_I walked away from you (I walked away from you)_

_Don't you wish you could hold?_

_The pretty little paper doll_

_The one you couldn't quite control_

_I walked away from you_

_Flip to me I'm the centrefold_

_I'm gonna charm you all night (all night)_

_Stick to me I'm the centrefold_

_We're gonna go on, hold tight_

_**Tina:**__ I'm gonna hate you_

'_Til I forget you_

_**Quinn:**__ So here's a keep sake_

_I left it in the bathroom_

_**Rachel:**__ Just a little something_

_Something to remind you_

_**Tina:**__ I'm sure you'll never get this close again_

_**All (with Tina sing parts in brackets):**__ Don't you wish you could hold_

_The angel in the centrefold_

_The fantasy you couldn't control_

_I walked away from you (I walked away from you)_

_Don't you wish you could hold_

_The pretty little paper doll_

_The one you couldn't quite control_

_I walked away from you (I walked away from you)_

_Flip to me I'm the centrefold_

_I'm gonna charm you all night (all night)_

_Stick to me I'm the centrefold_

_We're gonna go on, hold tight (hold tight)_

_Flip to me I'm the centrefold_

_I'm gonna charm you all night (all night)_

_Stick to me I'm the centrefold_

_We're gonna go on, hold tight_

_**Santana:**__ Now its him when it coulda been you_

_Tell me why it's him when it shoulda been you_

_Its crazy how this makes you wanna change_

_**Tina:**__ Here's an image you won't forget_

_All your life I'll tease, I'll torment_

_I'll be gone as soon as you turn the page_

_**All:**__ Don't you wish you could hold_

_The angel in the centrefold_

_The fantasy you couldn't control_

_I walked away from you (yeah)_

_Don't you wish you could hold_

_The pretty little paper doll_

_The one you couldn't quite control_

_I walked away from you (oh, walked away from you)_

_Flip to me I'm the centrefold_

_I'm gonna charm you all night (all night)_

_Stick to me I'm the centrefold_

_We're gonna go on, hold tight_

As they finished the boys wolf whistled and whooped.

"Great job ladies, why don't you go and change and meet us back in the music room." Will instructed. "Ok guys why do you think that they picked that song?" Will asked once they were back and waiting.

"Revenge." Puck replied.

"Please elaborate." Will encouraged when the others looked at Puck.

"They didn't dress like that for their benefit and for once I was the only person in the room who hasn't screwed one of them over in the last couple of months. That whole Pussy Cat Doll dance routine was pure revenge."

The guys were silent when the girls returned after changing back into their everyday clothes.

"Should we come back?" Mercedes asked.

"No, take a seat and we'll continue." Will instructed.

* * *

Rachel was getting her books from her locker after rehearsal was over.

"One hell of a fantasy Berry." A voice whispered in her ear. "I knew you were corruptible."

"You startled me Noah." Rachel turned around. "What were you saying?"

"I knew you were corruptible." He repeated.

"Why do you believe I am corruptible?" She inquired.

"You would have only worn those outfits and done that dance if it was your idea. The dance maybe I'll give to Santana."

"It was all my idea." She whispered.

"I knew it." He smirked.

"Meet me at my place in twenty minutes." She rolled her eyes. Puck whispered in her ear before he left.

"What did Puck want?" Santana and Brittany walked over.

"To express his appreciation for our costumes in his usual crud manner. But it was worth it as it worked."

"What did?" Brittany asked. Rachel nodded behind them where Sam had walked over to talk to Quinn.

"That's what this was about?" Santana asked.

"Sam and I were partners for our American history project; I think he loves Quinn he just needs something to get him talking to her. Wearing practically nothing and dancing around like a Burlesque dancer has to be a conversation starter."

"Revenge is a dish best served in satin and lace?" Santana guessed causing Rachel to smile.

"I'm expecting at home I'll see you both tomorrow."

* * *

When Rachel pulled into the driveway she found Puck waiting for her on the porch steps.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hi." Puck echoed stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Rachel opened the door and Puck wordlessly followed her inside and up the stairs to her room. Rachel dropped her book bag on the floor before allowing Puck to spin her around and pressing her against the door.

"The outfit was set to torture me wasn't it?" He asked as he kissed the spot just below her ear that made her purr.

"It was to torture Sam you were just a happy by product." She kissed him. Their clothes quickly fell away as they headed to the bed.

_The first time it had happened Puck had driven Rachel home after she got a flat in a torrential rainstorm, since it showed no signs of stopping Rachel asked Puck in and threw Puck's clothes in the dryer. It only took a few minutes before Puck kissed her and things went a whole lot further._

_The next day at school Puck had dragged Rachel into an empty room._

"_Look about yesterday I don't want things to be weird."_

"_Noah, I've had enough of boys and I am not looking for a relationship right now. However I don't see any issue with it happening again for our mutual benefit. I believe the term is 'friends with benefits'."_

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Rachel asked as got dressed after taking a shower.

"I don't do parents." Puck stated. "Especially after I've just slept with their daughter."

"My fathers' have a business dinner tonight they won't be home until late."

"What are we eating?"

"Zucchini Fettuccini." Rachel replied. "It's kosher and you'll like it."

"Fine."

"So the do-me heels were for Sam's benefit?" Puck asked as he sat watching Rachel cook.

"Sam just needed to talk to Quinn. He freaked out when she told him about the whole situation with Beth." She paused waiting for a reaction. They had spoken of Beth on a few occasions but generally avoided the subject. "But everyone else's motives were revenge and the heels are mine."

"You're killing me." He groaned.

"Only in the nicest possible way." She kissed him. "Set the table."

"I don't know what any of you saw in Finn."

"He's what we were supposed to want. But it turns out what we are supposed to want isn't always what we need."

"And what do you need?" He prompted.

"I don't know." She admitted. "But for now our little arrangement works."

"Let me know if you figure it out."

Rachel and Puck were playing scrabble when her father's got home.

"Hey honey." One of them kissed the top of her head. "Noah."

"Mr Berry."

"Who's winning?" The other inquired.

"Guess." Puck sat back his seat. "Even playing with names instead of words."

"I'm guessing she got Quasimodo then."

Puck nodded.

"Here." Rachel's father took some of Puck's tiles and put them on the board over the triple word score. "It's Hebrew and there is a baby name book on the shelf in the study."

"I should probably get going." Puck said. "Thanks for dinner see you tomorrow."

Rachel walked Puck out to his car; despite his protests of all Rachel's boyfriends her father had preferred Puck for some reason.

"I didn't know the two of you were seeing each other again." Her father tried to be nonchalant but didn't pull it off.

"We're not Daddy. We're working on being friends again. I have some reading to finish before bed. Goodnight." She kissed both their cheeks before running up to her room.

* * *

The Glee club and the rest of their classmates remained oblivious to their friendship and extracurricular activities.

"This is your fault." Puck walked up to Rachel's locker a few months later.

"It's nice to see you too Noah." Rachel closed her locker door.

"This is your fault." He repeated.

"You're pregnant?" Rachel guessed hanging around with Puck she had developed a slight more sarcastic sense of humour.

"Cute Berry, real cute." He thrust a sheet of paper at her.

"You got an A on your maths test?" She read it.

"A minus." Puck corrected.

"I'm so proud of you." Rachel threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"We're in school." He reminded her.

"Sorry." She apologised. "I knew you could do it if you applied yourself." All of Puck's grades had gone up after Rachel had instigated a study before sex rule but this was his first A.

"It's still your fault. I'll see you in Glee." He snatched the paper back and disappeared into the crowds.

"What was all of that about?" Mercedes walked up behind Rachel.

"He got an A- in his maths test." Rachel turned to her friend.

"Puck went to a maths class?" Mercedes was stunned.

"He needs to maintain a C average to be eligible for football and basketball, so I have been assisting him with his studies where necessary. We should get to class."

* * *

A few weeks later Puck was enjoying the view as he watched Rachel weed her garden.

"So are you going to that dance at school on Friday?" He inquired.

Rachel set off in a rant about antiquated mating rituals and their effect on society.

"So no-one asked you." He concluded half understanding what she was saying.

"That too." Rachel agreed.

"Wanna go with me?" Puck asked.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" She stopped what she was doing and turned to look at him.

"I have to go so you may as well come with me."

"How can I turn down such an eloquent and heartfelt invitation?" She rolled her eyes and turned back to her weeding.

"Even better if you wear something tight, short and red."

"Don't push your luck." She warned.

In the end Rachel did wear a short tight red dress which had Puck making comments about her legs the entire trip. When they entered the room Rachel went to sit with the girls on one side of the room and Puck went to join the guys on the other.

"My feet are killing me." Mercedes pulled one of her shoes off an hour later. "I knew I should have broken them in first. Rachel can you do me a favour?"

"Of course." Rachel replied. "What would like me to do?"

"Go and dance with Mike."

"Ok." Rachel rose and tugged the hem of her skirt down an inch before walking over. "Gentlemen." She greeted the group.

"That's a nice dress Rachel." Finn commented.

"Thank you." Rachel smiled. "Mike, Mercedes seems to be experiencing some difficulty with her footwear choice for this evening and she sent me to inquire if you would like to dance with me instead."

"Err… Sure." Mike agreed.

Puck occasionally glanced over feeling a slight pang of jealously.

"Puck!" He heard saying slightly louder.

"What?" He turned back.

"I asked how you ended up bringing Rachel anyway." Sam repeated his question.

"She was the only one not coming did you really want to put up with her complaining if she didn't come and besides she fills out a dress."

"Dude shut up." Finn advised.

"Mike thank you for the dance." Rachel said from behind Puck causing Puck to cringe. "Gentlemen enjoy the rest of your evening and Noah I won't be needing a ride home. Excuse me."

"Berry." Puck turned and caught her arm.

"It's ok Noah, you were right the first time. We were never friends. Enjoy the rest your evening and I'll see you at school on Monday." She walked off heading back to the girls.

"Dammit." Puck muttered and stomped off in the other direction.

"I'm going head home." Rachel announced when she got back to the table picking up her clutch bag.

"What?" Mercedes questioned.

"I'm not feeling well, I'm going to head home make sure I don't get sick."

"Do you want a ride?" Tina asked knowing it was more than a fake illness that had Rachel running.

"I can make my own way home thank you. I'll see you all on Monday." Rachel managed to make it outside before she burst into tears.

"Dammit." Puck kicked the wall before sliding his back down it so he was crouched on the floor.

"You know you should just apologise she usually is pretty forgiving when you're an idiot unless you tell her that you've slept with Santana." Finn appeared.

"Not now."

"You should have told me you were dating her."

"I'm not." Puck sighed. "We've just been hanging out."

"Try saying you're sorry." Finn advised.

"Have you seen Rachel?" Puck walked over the girls table.

"She left she wasn't feeling well." Tina replied.

"I know she's not always my favourite person but what the hell did you say to her?" Santana asked. "She looked like she was about to burst into tears."

"A misunderstanding. I gotta go." He headed out the door.

"So who knew there was something going on with Manhands and Puck?" Santana inquired.

It didn't take Puck long to reach Rachel's house, he quickly banged on the door.

"Noah." One of Rachel's fathers's opened the door.

"Is Rachel here?"

"Yes. She doesn't want to talk to you right now."

"Look I said something stupid I just want to explain."

"Let her calm down and try in the morning." He suggested.

"I'll just wait out here until she's ready to talk to me." Puck moved to sit on the porch step.

"Let him in. I don't want to be responsible for him freezing to death tonight." Rachel's other father spoke out.

"Thank you." Puck walked in and quickly up the stairs. "Rachel?" He knocked on the door and went in without waiting for a response.

"Go away." Rachel swiped away the tears on her cheeks. She had changed into her musical note pyjamas and was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Not until you talk to me."

"I think we've both said enough for one night Noah."

"Look I'm a jerk but you knew that. The guys asked why you were my date since no-one knew we were friends what was I supposed to say?" He moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"It hurt Noah."

"I know. I'm sorry. You don't know how sorry." He put his hand on her arm.

"I think you should go Noah, this isn't going to work out."

"Don't say that."

"We managed a week of dating and six months of trying to be friends, it was obviously never meant to work out. But it's ok. We're in High School. You'll forget who i am in a few years, life goes on." She got up and walked to the door and opened it. "I think we're done. It's time for you to go."

"I'm not prepared to give up on us; you're the best friend I ever had." He protested.

"Something times things don't work out. You'll get past it, I'd rather avoid the slushies again if at all possibly but things can go back to normal again."

"I think we're worth fighting for and I'm going to prove it."

"Let it go Noah, it's what is best for both of us." She requested.

"Not if I have any say in it." He kissed her forehead before leaving.

Rachel went back to her bed curling up in a ball hugging a stuff monkey that Puck had bought her.

* * *

Puck didn't sleep that night trying to come up with a plan but still couldn't come up with anything which is why he was pounding on Finn's front door at 8 o'clock the next morning. Carol and Burt had gone away for the weekend so Finn still half asleep answered the door.

"Do you know what time it is?" Finn yawned.

"I screwed up Rachel; I need your help to fix it." Puck stomped into the house.

"I'll call the guys."

An hour later the glee guys were sat in the living room.

"So you and Rachel have been hanging out behind everyone's backs for the last six months?" Artie repeated. Puck had left out the part of them going at it like bunnies.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Sam asked.

"What did it matter?" Puck shrugged. "She decided after last night that I was back to being who I was before and doesn't want to talk to me."

"What's her musical guilty pleasure?" Kurt walked down the stairs.

"Show tunes." Finn answered with

"British boy bands." Puck answered at the same. "Dude do you even know her at all?"

"What else do you know about her that we don't?" Kurt inquired.

"She has a serious addiction to that game Scene-It whichever edition, but you should never play board games with her because she always ends up winning. She's good at poker. She knows the words to the entire musical Hairspray and sings them under her breath with the cast."

"You saw Hairspray with her?" Mike questioned.

"Her Dad had a meeting in Cleveland and got us tickets to the touring version." Puck explained. "She's terrified of elephants for some reason but loves monkeys. She likes the Twilight books but hates the movies; she thinks the guy that plays Edward is pretentious whatever the hell that means. Once you get past all the crazy she's pretty cool."

"Admit it and we'll help you." Kurt crossed his arms.

"Admit what?" Puck asked confused.

"Dude if you don't know we can't help you." Mike added.

"It's pretty obvious." Artie agreed.

"What is?"

"You're in love with her." Finn helpfully supplied.

"I'm not I just want my friend bac…" He stopped when the realisation hit him. "I am."

"Say it." Kurt prompted again.

"I'm in love with Rachel Berry." Puck admitted out loud for the first time.

"Looks like Mike owes me ten bucks." Mike smirked.

"So what do I do about it?" Puck was bewildered while he had loved Quinn because she was his daughter's mother it didn't feel anything like this.

"A big gesture is require, and a little humiliation for all of you." Kurt stated.

"How much humiliation are we talking about because…" Sam started to ask.

"You owe Rachel so you can help out." Kurt was adamant.

"I owe Rachel?" Sam was now confused.

"Centrefold? Four inch heels, fishnets, hot pants? Ring a bell?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah?"

"That was Rachel's idea to get you to talk to Quinn and it worked."

"How did you know about that?" Puck wondered out loud.

"Mercedes told me. How did you know?"

"Rachel told me while she making me dinner. It was revenge on the rest of you too, but mostly about Quinn and Sam."

"So what's the plan?" Artie asked.

* * *

Rachel and Puck didn't say a word to each other when they were back in school. He and the guys were still working on the big gesture. Even Mr Schue noticed something was up.

"Puck, stay behind for a minute." He requested at the end of rehearsal.

"What's up?"

"Is everything ok? There seems to be a bit of tension between you and Rachel."

"I'm working on it." Puck admitted. "Come to think of you can help."

"With what exactly?" Will was curious.

"The mother of all apologies."

It had been two weeks since the incident at the dance and Rachel only spoke to Puck when necessary. She was sat alone in the music room waiting for the other's to show up for rehearsal they were all late.

"There you are." Tina and Mercedes appeared in the doorway.

"You are late." Rachel announced.

"We're all in the auditorium. Come on." They both came and took one of her arms and let her to the auditorium which was full of other students.

"What's going?" Rachel asked as they led her to the empty seats at the front.

"Wait a minute and Quinn will explain." Tina told her. They pushed Rachel into the seat mid row and took up the empty seats.

"Quinn." She turned to the girl sitting next to her.

"It seems Puck has finally realised that he's in love with and to make up for being a jerk he has come up with an elaborate over the top apology / musical love letter."

"Girl you should have told us you and Puck were dating." Mercedes remarked.

"We're not. We were trying to be friends."

"I think it was a little more than friends." A voice from behind her commented.

"Kurt?" Rachel spun around in her seat surprised to see him there. "What are you doing here?"

"You think I would miss this? You remember Blaine don't you?"

"Of course." She smiled hesitantly. "What exactly did Puck tell you?"

"Tales of elephants and monkeys and we are having a discussion about the delectable Robert Patterson later. Poker."

"It's not my fault he owes me $63,000." Rachel protested.

"$63,000?" Tina questioned.

"He should know better than to go all in when he only has a pair of threes." Rachel explained.

* * *

"Ok deep breath guys." Mr Schue instructed. "This is going to be fun."

"You don't have everything riding on this." Puck pointed out.

"Rachel will understand and appreciate the gesture." Will assured him. "Have a great show." Will walked out onto the stage.

"Think of it this way if it doesn't work out with Rachel, you should be able to get a date out of the audience." Mike offered helpfully only to get a scowl from Puck. "Maybe not."

"Ok guys." Will stood in the middle of stage. "I want to thank you all for coming to this little impromptu concert. The guys have been working hard so I hope you enjoy it. So ladies and gentlemen please give it up for the Glee club guys."

The guys took their place on the stage.

_**Puck**__: I'm sorry,_

_Last night we had a fight,_

_Said some thing I wish I never,_

_The black marks from last night,_

_The tears you cried still on my sweater,_

_**Finn:**__ I stepped over the plate that you broke last night,_

_I pick up your clothes that I threw outside,_

_In the cold light of day we can leave it behind,_

_Out of our minds,_

_**AlI:**__ I guess we get a little bit crazy,_

_I guess we get a little bit cruel,_

_But this how crazy you make me,_

_Bad enough to think about losing you,_

_But even as I walk away,_

_And I say I'm gonna stay,_

_I only takes a moment or two,_

_'Cause you and I both know the truth,_

_I'm crazy for you,_

_I'm crazy for you,_

_Artie: A thousand flowers,_

_The power of saying sorry,_

_So you don't have to call,_

_To find out you know you got me,_

_**Sam:**__ Even when you hurt me the way you have,_

_Even though you know I can treat you bad,_

_But we're drawn once again,_

_Like a moth to a flame,_

_Yeah it's like that,_

_**All:**__ I guess we get a little bit crazy,_

_I guess we get a little bit cruel,_

_But this is how crazy you make me,_

_Bad enough to think about losing you,_

_But even I walk away,_

_And I say I'm gonna stay,_

_It only takes a moment or two,_

_'Cause you and I both know the truth,_

_I'm crazy for you,_

_I'm crazy for you,_

_**Puck:**__ Yeah,_

_Takes a little fire to keep things hot,_

_Takes a little loss to know what you got,_

_Forgiving and forgetting takes a lot,_

_But we know what we got,_

_**All:**__ I guess we get a little bit crazy,_

_I guess we get a little bit cruel,_

_But this is how crazy you make me,_

_Bad enough to think about losing you,_

_I guess we get a little bit crazy,_

_I guess we get a little bit cruel,_

_But this is how crazy you make me,_

_Bad enough to think about losing you,_

_But even as I walk away,_

_And I say I'm gonna stay,_

_It only takes a moment or two,_

_'Cause you and I both know the truth,_

_I'm crazy for you,_

_I'm crazy for you,_

_I'm crazy for you_

After the JLS song they sang a mixture of love songs by Boyzone, Westlife, JLS and Take That.

"Ok here's another one of our favourites. Rule the World." Artie announced.

_**Puck:**__ You light the skies, up above me_

_A star, so bright, you blind me, yeah_

_Don't close your eyes_

_Don't fade away, don't fade away-_

_Oh_

_**All:**__ Yeah you and me we can ride on a star_

_If you stay with me girl_

_We can rule the world-_

_Yeah you and me we can light up the sky_

_If you stay by my side_

_We can rule the world-_

_**Finn:**__ If walls break down, I will comfort you_

_If angels cry, oh I'll be there for you_

_You've saved my soul_

_Don't leave me down, don't leave me down_

_Oh_

Rachel and the other girls all spun around when a choir joined in from behind them. It turned out Kurt had brought his new school choir along.

_**All:**__ Yeah you and me we can ride on a star_

_If you stay with me girl_

_We can rule the world_

_Yeah you and me, we can light up the sky_

_If you stay by my side_

_We can rule the world-_

_Ooooooooh_

"You didn't think I would miss this did you?" Kurt leant down and whispered to Rachel before going to join the others on stage.

_**All:**__ All the stars are coming out tonight_

_They're lighting up the sky tonight_

_For you, for you_

_All the stars are coming out tonight_

_They're lighting up the sky tonight_

_For you, for you-_

_Ooooooooh_

_Yeah you and me we can ride on a star_

_If you stay with me girl_

_We can rule the world_

_Yeah you and me, we can light up the sky_

_If you stay by my side_

_We can rule the world_

_

* * *

_

"You're doing great guys." Will told them as the glee club as they came off stage leaving Kurt and friends to continue on so they could take a break.

"Rachel?" Puck asked.

"She seems to be enjoying herself." Will patted him on the back. "You have five minutes to change."

"You might actually pull this off." Artie commented.

"You didn't think I would?"

"Your attention span isn't that long." Artie shrugged.

"Let's change so you can get the girl." Finn patted Puck on the back to distract him.

"Ok guys." Will walked back onto the stage to allow the guys one final quick change. "We're almost at the end we have one more song for you. But I just wanted to take a minute to thank the Jazz Band for their musical accompaniment. Now would also be a good time to thank the Dalton Academy Warblers for their musical contributions this afternoon." There was a loud round of applause from the audience. "Before I let the guys begin I just wanted to say one more thing. Romantic gesture no matter how small or large should be taken as from the heart. So please give it up for the guys and The Easy Way."

_**Puck:**__ Listen girl_

_Just let me talk to you_

_I just want to be with you_

_So why should I play it cool_

_You and me, we've got chemistry_

_So I don't need poetry_

_To say what you mean to me_

_**Artie: **__See I'm not into buying your affections_

_With a diamond on a necklace_

_There's a realer way to do it girl_

_I don't need to throw you all these_

_Lines just so you know_

_I know you're fine, I'm gonna come_

_Right out and say it girl_

As they sang they made their way down the stairs and stood in the front row taking the hands of the girls.

_**All: **__I, love you_

_I, love you_

_What's wrong with saying it the easy way_

_I, love you_

_I, love you_

_What's wrong with saying it the easy way_

_**Puck:**__ Pretty girl_

_I don't want to play no more_

_Been there, done that before_

_I've never been so sure_

_**Finn:**__ About what I feel_

_Let's get it on for real_

_Why should I hold it back_

_When all I want to say is that (yeah)_

They led the girls back on to the stage where they joined in clapping in time to the music.

_**Sam:**__ I'm not into buying your affections_

_With a diamond on a necklace_

_There's a realer way to do it girl_

_I'll spend all the time I have with you_

_I'd never treat you bad_

_Ain't that enough to show_

_That you are my world_

_**All:**__ I, love you_

_I, love you_

_What's wrong with doing it the easy way_

_I, love you_

_I, love you_

_What's wrong with doing it the easy way_

Puck grabbed Rachel's hand and nodded off stage. She nodded Puck handed his microphone to Mercedes and led her off stage.

"If you didn't get the hint I love you." Puck said when they were away from prying eyes.

"I can't believe you did all this." Rachel turned away from Puck to look at their friends who were still singing.

"When you find someone important to you they are worth fighting for." Puck explained. He paused. "You haven't said anything."

"About what?" Rachel asked innocently.

"I just told you I loved you." Puck reminded her.

"Oh that."

"Come on Rach; tell me I didn't just make the biggest idiot out of myself."

Rachel looked at him for a second before breaking out in a big smile and throwing herself at him and kissing him.

"For the record I love you too."

"About time Berry."

"But you know if we weren't Jewish you would have just committed what is known as a cardinal sin." Rachel pointed out.

"Cardinal sin?"

"You left the stage in the middle of a song. Come on we have a song to finish." She grabbed his hand and pulled him back on stage to join the others.

"_I, love you_

_I, love you_

_What's wrong with doing it the easy way_

_I, love you_

_I, love you_

_What's wrong with doing it the easy way_

_I love you, the easy way"_

_THE END._

_A/N: The songs used in order Centrefold by Pink, Crazy For You by JLS, Rule the World by Take That and The Easy Way by Westlife._


End file.
